kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Richard
Sword |orbment = Fire}}Alan Richard '(アラン・リシャール, ''aran rishaaru), sometimes referred to as the '''Divine Blade's Successor (剣聖の後継者, keisei no koukeisha), is the co-founder and head of R&A Research and a former Colonel of the Intelligence Division of the Royal Army of Liberl. Background Richard graduated head of his class from the military academy. He was later assigned to the mobile task force led by Cassius Bright. Royal Army As a young officer, Richard was a subordinate of Cassius Bright during the Hundred Days War. Cassius also served as his master in the art of swordsmanship and trained him in the Eight Leaves One Blade style. Richard specialised himself in the fifth form, Morning Moon. His distinguished service under Colonel Bright was recognised during the Hundred Days War and was appointed to staff of the military operations office after Colonel Bright's retirement. As a rising star in the army, he was chosen to command the Intelligence Division he himself had suggested to form. It was in this position that he was covertly approached by Georg Weissmann, who preyed on Richard's fears concerning Liberl's safety and his own insecurities as a successor to Cassius and convinced him to begin plotting a coup d'etat. Coup d'etat Under Weissmann's manipulation and with assistance from Leonhardt in his 'Lorence Belgar' guise, Richard arranged for a series of disturbances around Liberl in S.1202 which he used to discredit the Royal Guard and to make himself look like a hero. He also arranged for the house arrest of Queen Alicia and Princess Klaudia and took hostages against the good behavior of General Morgan and other officers. His coup was ultimately foiled by the Bracer Guild, led by Estelle and Joshua Bright, and their companions. Richard, realizing his mistake, attempted to redeem himself by fighting Reverie in order to give them time to escape; however, he was saved by Cassius and arrested. Months later, Cassius recognized his genuine patriotism, and as a result, both he and the rest of the Intelligence Division were released to assist in the defense of Grancel against an Ouroboros attack. R&A Research In S.1203, he accepted a discharge from the army and formed a private investigative company named R&A Research along with Kanone Amalthea. He was one of the sixteen individuals summoned to Phantasma by the Recluse Cube. Crafts |-|Sky The 3rd= Combat Orbment |-|Sky The 3rd= Attack 4 |slot_0_upgrade_1= |slot_0_upgrade_2= |slot_1_pos=1 |slot_1_line=2 |slot_1_lock=Open |slot_1_initial= Action 4 |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_2_pos=2 |slot_2_line=2 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= EP Cut 4 |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_3_pos=3 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_4_pos=4 |slot_4_line=2 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= Hit 4 |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_5_pos=5 |slot_5_line=2 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= Mind 4 |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_6_pos=6 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= Evade 4 |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_2= }} |-|Akatsuki= — |slot_1_upgrade_1= |slot_1_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_1_upgrade_2= |slot_1_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP |slot_2_pos=5 |slot_2_line=1 |slot_2_lock=Open |slot_2_initial= — |slot_2_upgrade_1= |slot_2_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 7 EP |slot_2_upgrade_2= |slot_2_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 50 EP |slot_3_pos=4 |slot_3_line=1 |slot_3_lock=Open |slot_3_initial= — |slot_3_upgrade_1= |slot_3_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 10 EP |slot_3_upgrade_2= |slot_3_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 75 EP |slot_4_pos=3 |slot_4_line=1 |slot_4_lock=Open |slot_4_initial= — |slot_4_upgrade_1= |slot_4_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 15 EP |slot_4_upgrade_2= |slot_4_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 100 EP |slot_5_pos=2 |slot_5_line=1 |slot_5_lock=Open |slot_5_initial= — |slot_5_upgrade_1= |slot_5_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 20 EP |slot_5_upgrade_2= |slot_5_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 150 EP |slot_6_pos=1 |slot_6_line=2 |slot_6_lock=Open |slot_6_initial= — |slot_6_upgrade_1= |slot_6_upgrade_1_bonus=+ 0 EP |slot_6_upgrade_2= |slot_6_upgrade_2_bonus=+ 37 EP }} Gallery FC= Alan Richard - Bust (FC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO FC) Alan Richard - S-Craft (FC Evo).png|S-Craft (EVO) Alan Richard - Concept Art (FC).jpg|Concept Art. Alan Richard - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal. |-|SC= Alan Richard - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO SC) Swordsmen and the Descendants - Visual (SC Evo).png|Swordsmen and the Descendants (EVO) |-|3rd= Alan Richard - Bust (3rd Evo).png|Portrait (EVO 3rd) |-|Akatsuki= Alan Richard S-Craft (Akatsuki).png|S-Craft Trivia * While not playable in Trails in the Sky SC, Richard is mostly implemented as a playable character in the files. ** His Combat Orbment, while not featuring any element locks or upgrade costs (though all other upgrade costs follow a pattern and could be calculated), would look like Estelle Bright's, with an order swap that would make an "impossible" orbment where the second line doubles back and crosses itself. The visual for this orbment is Joshua Bright's, however. Category:Characters Category:Eight Leaves One Blade school Category:Royal Army of Liberl Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Bosses Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters